


Varigo One-shots

by HoneyxMonkey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alot of this is just one half of varigo trying to make sure the other one doesn't die, atleast one is, but some of it is fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: Just a bunch of Varigo one-shots by yours trulyWarning some of it gets pretty angsty. Like, SUPER angsty. A death here or there, a panic attack or two thrown in for flavorBUT! There is fluffNo smut
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 264





	1. Too Close

Varian and Hugo ran as fast as they could out of the cave and into the forest. Neither knew where they were going, they just needed to run.

They stumbled blindly through the darkened forest, hoping to get as far away from Donella and her goons as possible.

"Wait, wait, wait." Hugo rasped out, slowing down. His breathing was heavy and ragged. "Hang on... I gotta- gotta catch my breath."

They stopped and Hugo slumped against a tree. That's when Varian noticed dark red staining his boyfriend's green vest.

"Hugo..."

The blond suddenly stumbled forward and Varian barely managed to catch him.

"Hugo!"

He laid him on the ground and knelt next to him. "W-what happened?"

Hugo grimaced in pain as Varian placed a hand on his wound.

"One of them got me." His breathing was getting more heavy and uneven. "I'll probably be fine."

Varian was trying very hard not to panic. He had no idea what to do. He did the only thing he could, he put pressure on the wound, doing his best to staunch the blood flow.

"I-I don't know what to do." Varian stammered, trying to keep his tears at bay.

Hugo coughed, slumping further against the ground. He was obviously fighting to stay awake.

"Hey... it's okay. I'll be fine..." he trailed off, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hey!" Varian shook his shoulder a little. "You gotta... you gotta stay awake baby. I can't- I can't do this without you. You need to tell me what to do."

Hugo shook himself awake. "You're doing great. Just keep pressure on it." He fell silent for a moment and Varian was scared he'd passed out. "There's gauze and the disinfector Nuru makes me carry around in my bag..."

Varian reached for it and got the supplies. He turned back to his boyfriend who's eyes were drifting closed.

"Stop doing that. I don't know what I'm doing." Varian choked out. He was doing a very bad job at not crying.

"You need'ta clean the wound and then use the spray... and then..." he made a vague circular motion with his hand and mumbled something incoherent.

Varian pursed his lips but got to work. He cleaned, disinfected, and wrapped the wound within thirty minutes and by the time he was done, Hugo had long been unconscious.

Varian sat down hard, pulling off his bloody gloves and setting them aside. He gently pulled Hugo's head into his lap. The only thing he could do now, was wait.

Hopefully he'd taken care of it soon enough that Hugo wouldn't die. Varian didn't know what he would do if Hugo died.

"Please be okay." Varian's pleading whispers fell on deaf ears. "Please, _please_ be okay."

He brushed his thumb over Hugo's cheek, while softly humming a melody to the lullaby his mother once sang for him. He'd long since forgotten the words, but the melody was unforgettable.

He paused in his singing to reach into his bag to take out the emergency flare. He debated whether or not to take the risk to signal their friends. Eventually he decided against it. They hadn't gotten as far away from the cave as Varian would've liked and Donella may still be looking them.

He resumed gently caressing Hugo's face while he waited for his other half to wake up.

After almost an hour Hugo began to stir. He groaned, trying to sit up but immediately regretted it when pain shot up his side. He slumped back down against a very worried Varian.

"Hey there, Sweet Cheeks." Hugo tried for a smile but it looked more like a painful grimace.

"On a scale of one to ten."

"Eight."

"Think you can walk?"

"Only if you're willing to support me. Doubt I'll make it ten feet on my own."

Varian nodded.

Still neither of them moved.

After a minute Varian decided to get up. He stood and helped up Hugo who bit back cry of pain at the movement.

"Sorry, sorry!" Varian rushed through the apology as Hugo leaned against him. "We just, we need to get back to get back to camp."

Hugo nodded, blinking black spots out of his eyes. "Let's hurry before I pass out again."

It was meant to be a joke but Varian inwardly panicked at his words.

"O-okay."

* * *

They made it back to camp twenty minutes later and Hugo looked like absolute hell.

"I think I need to sit down." His eyes looked glassy and sweat was pouring down his face.

Varian simply nodded again. He didn't trust his own voice not to crack.

He led Hugo to the fire and set him down so he was leaning against one of the logs.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find Nuru."

He didn't wait for answer before setting off towards the tents.

Varian found the princess walking out of Yong's tent after presumably tucking him in for the night. She startled upon seeing him.

"Where have you been!" She hissed. "We've been worried sick."

"You can yell at me later. Right now, you need to help Hugo."

Nuru let Varian lead her to the fire where Hugo was looking worse than when he'd left him not even five minutes earlier.

"What happened to him?" She asked, kneeling next to him, lifting his shirt and the bandage to get a better look at the wound. What she saw almost made her gag.

Green and yellow bruises were surrounding the stab wound which had black veins spreading from it.

She looked at the blond. "What _hit_ you?"

"Did I forget to mention that they sometimes poison their weapons?"

_"Yes!"_

He laughed weakly, still trying to play it off as a joke. "What's the doctors verdict?"

Nuru glared at him. "Varian, go get my bag. I have to make sure this idiot doesn't die."

* * *

After properly treating his wound and making sure he wouldn't die, Nuru cleaned up and instructed Varian to make sure Hugo got rest.

"We'll have to stay here an extra day to make sure he's actually fine."

Now, they sat alone in their tent. Hugo watched Varian put a few things away.

"Go to sleep."

Hugo ignored his orders. "Are you okay?"

Varian felt tears stinging in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend, still sweaty and pale from trying to fight off the poison.

"No." He admitted, letting the tears fall. "You-you almost died tonight! I-I..."

Hugo pulled Varian down into a hug and let the younger cry into his chest.

"I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you tonight." Varian sobbed as Hugo gently rubbed his back. "You're such an idiot!"

"You... you always do this! Whenever you get hurt you act like it's not a big deal." Varian looked at him, tears staining his face. "I can't... I can't deal with this anymore. I love you too much and I can't lose you!"

Hugo looked shocked. He slowly cupped Varian's face with both hands, wiping away some of the tears. varian leaned into his touch with a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry I scared you." The blond whispered. "I love you too, Goggles."

They both leaned forward into a kiss. Varian brought his hands up to the back of Hugo's neck and Hugo curled one of his hands into Varian's hair.

When they broke the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together.

"You better rest now or I'm duct taping you to the ground."

Hugo laughed at the threat. "Okay, but only if you cuddle with me."

That was something Varian was definitely willing to do and they fell asleep in eachother's embrace.


	2. Act of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me. Coming in here with a combination of my 3 favorite things. Varigo, angst, and a zombie apocalypse.

Varian stared at the bite wound, already black and bruised and gross, crawling with infection. Hugo’s breathing was getting increasingly heavy and ragged. Black veins spread from the wound and up his arm to his neck.

He was too late. Why was he always too late?

“I’m sorry,” Varian knelt down, unchaining him from the wall. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you doing?” Hugo rasped out, sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried to fight off the virus growing inside of him. “It’s too late for me, Goggles. You need to go.”

“No, no, please we can figure this out- we can-”

“ _Varian_.”

Varian knew he was grasping at straws. Hugo knew it too.

“You need to go-” a small strangled cry tore from his throat as his body became weaker against the virus that was tearing him apart. “ _Please._ Please just go. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can’t just leave you. Not while you’re suffering.”

Hugo was gasping for breath now, though it was shallow and weak. The veins were spreading quicker up his neck. The virus was unstoppable.

He looked up at him weakly, green eyes dull and full of tears. He suddenly pulled Varian into a kiss, lips quivering against his. Varian almost cried, then he felt the gun being pulled from his belt and pressed into his hands. Hugo broke away from the kiss, eyes beginning to take on the milky white cataracts of the other infected.

“What are you do-”

Hugo guided Varian’s hands up so the gun was pressed to his temple. “I don’t want to hurt you… and I don’t want to become one of them."

Varian’s eyes widened as he realized what Hugo was asking him to do. “Hugo no- I… I can’t-”

“ _Please_ , Varian. Please.” He was crying now, hands shaking dangerously as he reached up to cup Varian’s face. “I need you to do this. Don’t let me turn."

Tears streamed down Varian’s face as he watched Hugo slowly lose the last bit of control he had on his mind.

_“Please.”_

Varian took in a shaky breath, finger trembling over the trigger. “I love you.”

And then he smiled.

“I love you too.”

Varian looked away, clenching his eyes shut as he pulled the trigger.

The gun went off with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm only a little bit sorry for this.


	3. Cold Nights Warmed Only By You

Varian let the cool nights air wash over him. It was weirdly comforting in a way that he couldn’t explain. It was a stark contrast to the stuffiness of the castle.

He took in a deep breath, not noticing the person walking out onto the balcony behind him until they had their arms wrapped around him.

“How long have you been out here?” Hugo’s voice was soft and comforting.

“ ‘Bout an hour?”

“You should come back inside. Rapunzel was worried when you disappeared.” He held him a little tighter and kissed the side of his head. “We all were.”

Varian shook his head and absentmindedly played with Hugo’s hand. “I think I’m just going to stay out here for awhile. I don’t really like parties.”

He could practically hear Hugo smiling.

“But wasn’t it _your_ party, Goggles?”

Varian couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes… it is.”

“So?”

“I just don’t feel like going down there. It’s too soon.”

“Ah…” Hugo nodded and released Varian from his hold. “I understand now.”

He began to walk away before Varian grabbed his hand.

“Stay…” he looked at him pleadingly. “Please. I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.”

Hugo nodded, moving to stand next to him. Varian reached out and took his hand. Hugo held it tightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” He let Varian lean into him.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying eachother’s company. Varian leaned his head on Hugo’s shoulder with a low and tired hum.

“You doing alright, Hairstripe?”

“As good as can be expected.”

“Hey, I’m sor-”

“ _Don’t_ , apologize.” Varian sighed and turned his head slightly to kiss Hugo’s shoulder. “I don’t blame you for what happened.”

Hugo let out a small, slightly bitter laugh. “You’re dad wouldn’t agree.”

“He doesn’t blame you either. He’s just upset and he needs someone to yell at.” Varian smiled at him. “I’ll talk to him.”

“I’m pretty sure he just doesn’t like me.”

“That may be true too.”

He chuckled a little and turned Varian towards him. “Too bad there’s no getting rid of me.”

Varian rolled his eyes. “Oh no, really.”

“The sarcasm is flattering, Freckles.” He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Varian’s lips. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Not since this morning.” Varian smiled and pulled him into another kiss. “But I’d love to hear you say it again.”

“Alright,” Hugo pulled him closer, holding him tightly. “I love you, Varian. I love you so much. More than anything.”

Varian couldn’t help the smirk that made it’s way to his face. “More than alchemy?”

Hugo smiled. “So much more than alchemy.”

The laugh that bubbled up from Varian’s lips could have warmed even the coldest of hearts and it made Hugo’s melt.

“God, you’re adorable.” The blond pulled him into a deep kiss and holding him close. Varian hummed against his lips, curling his fingers into his hair. Hugo slid his hand up Varian’s back, drawing him closer.

When they broke it and leaned their foreheads together, Varian was smiling. It was a welcome sight for what Hugo knew was a hard time for Varian. He hardly smiled at all now. It had been only two weeks since Ulla… died.

“I love you.” Varian slowly looked up at him. “Thank you, for being there for me. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Hugo smiled too and kissed the tip of his nose. “You would be very bored, that’s for sure.”

Varian snorted out a laugh and pulled him back inside. “Come on, let’s go be bored together. Downstairs. With alot of people.”

Hugo smiled at his sarcasm. He really did love this boy.

He wrapped an arm around him as they walked next to eachother, leaning close to whisper in his ear despite it being just the two of them.

“Hey, happy birthday Varian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega oof. Varian turns twenty not even two weeks after his mom died?


	4. Doubts

There was something about watching Varian’s dynamic with his friends that made Hugo feel… well something. He didn’t really know what it was.

Whenever he saw them messing around and being a family, he couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on it. Despite how many times Varian and everyone else told him that they loved having him in Corona, something deep inside just didn’t believe it.

Of course, he loved Varian with everything he had. The younger alchemist had invited him into his home despite everything Hugo had done. The mistakes he made, the betrayal. Despite everything Varian still wanted him. That was the only reason he was still here, and also probably the reason he felt the way he did.

These were Varian’s friends, not his. This was Varian’s family, not his. The only family Hugo ever had was locked up in the dungeon for trying to kill everyone. The old Hugo wouldn’t have cared. Heck, the old Hugo wouldn’t have even bothered to stay, but that wasn’t him anymore. Not since Varian crawled into his life and pulled him out of a life of thievery and a questionable mother/son relationship.

This was how he found himself, sitting in the garden, lost in these thoughts. Don’t get him wrong. He was grateful for Varian. As a matter of fact, Varian was the best thing that’d ever happened to him. So… why did he still feel this way?

He was so completely lost in his own mind he didn’t even hear someone walking towards him until they wrapped their arms around him from behind. He didn’t even need to see to know that it was Varian.

“Hey Hairstripe.” Hugo smiled, masking his worry and thoughts with the most nonchalant tone he could conjure.

“Hey Glasses.” Varian countered Hugo’s nickname with one of his own. He pressed a small kiss to the back of his neck before resting his chin on Hugo’s shoulder. “What are you up to?”

“Thinking.”

“That’s dangerous.”

“Haha, very funny.” Hugo let some annoyance of the situation slip into his voice but not enough for Varian to worry. He turned his head to kiss Varian’s cheek.

Varian scrunched up his face in a very cute way at the contact. “Ew, affection.”

Hugo smiled mischievously. “Oh, you want affection? I’ll give you affection.”

He suddenly pulled Varian onto his lap and started to kiss every inch of his face. Varian laughed at the tickling kisses and lightly tried to push him away. Hugo held on to his boyfrend tightly. When he did finally stop, Varian was a giggling mess. His face was red and his eyes sparkled with joy. Hugo stared into the beautiful blues, a smile on his face. Oh god, he loved this boy. After a moment of them staring at each other, smiles still ever present, Hugo pulled Varian in for a real kiss.

Varian hummed sweetly at it and tangled his fingers into Hugo’s ponytail. Hugo, in turn, wrapped his arms a little bit tighter around Varian. When they broke the kiss they leaned their foreheads together, both still smiling.

“I love you.” Hugo whispered and placed another small kiss on his other half’s lips.

Varian smiled even brighter and leaned up to place a kiss on Hugo’s cheek. “I love you too.”

After holding each other for another while longer, Hugo allowed Varian to get up. Once he did Varian helped him off the bench.

“You know, Raps asked me to come get you for something but I honestly forgot what it was.”

Hugo laughed and intwined their fingers together. “Let’s go find out what she wanted.”

Varian smiled at him. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

When they got inside Rapunzel looked like she was about to burst with news. Her smile was so bright it could’ve countered the sun.

“Okay, now that everyone is here it’s finally time.” She smiled at Eugene and held his hand. “Eugene and I are expecting a baby.”

There was silence in the room for exactly 0.5 seconds before the little mismatched family exploded with excitement. Varian was the first to run up and hug them both.

“Oh my god, that’s great!” He laughed. Soon all three were almost plowed over by the Shnitz’s.

“Im gonna be an uncle!” Lance shouted excitedly.

Angry and Catalina were both smiling. “And we’ll finally not be the youngest in the group anymore!”

Eugene caught Hugo’s eye. The blond alchemist was standing a few paces away from the group hug. He offered the teen a smile and Hugo half-heartedly returned it.

When they broke free from the group hug, Eugene whispered something to Varian who looked at Hugo and frowned.

Varian walked over to him, grabbing hold of the blond’s arm and pulling him out of the room.

He stopped in a dimly lit hallway and turned to face his boyfriend.

“What’s bothering you?”

Hugo was caught off-guard by the question. “W-what?”

“Stop. I know that face. What’s wrong?”

Hugo sighed and looked away, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “It’s alot to explain…”

Varian crossed his arms. “I’ve got time.”

Hugo gave him a look. “No you don’t. You and I both know you have a job to do.”

“I’ll make time. I can afford to be a little late if it’s for you.”

Those words made Hugo’s heart warm. Nobody had ever bothered to give up their time for him before. Not even Donella.

He sighed. “I guess I just feel… like I don’t belong here.”

Varian’s eyes widened and he caught the tiniest hint of fear in them.

“It’s not you or anything you did!” He reassured him quickly. “It’s just, I see you and you have this awesome family who loves you and I feel like I’m intruding on that. I mean, after everything I’ve done, how can they… how can _you_ just accept me? Want me?” His voice got quieter. “Love me?”

Varian dropped his arms from their crossed position in surprise. “Hugo…”

Hugo took a deep breath and wiped away a tear he hadn’t even known was there. He gave Varian a none-too‐convincing smile. “Just forget it. I-”

Varian suddenly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was unlike any they’d ever shared before and when Varian pulled away, Hugo was left a little bit speechless.

Varian rested his forehead against Hugo’s as he gently brushed his thumb over the blond’s cheek.

“I love you.” Varian whispered. He was still so close, his lips brushing against Hugo’s and his warm breath fanning across his face with every word. “I love you so much. I don’t care about what you did. I’ve already forgiven you. Hugo, I love you.”

Hugo quickly wrapped his arms around Varian’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing him again. Varian grunted in surprise but quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around Hugo’s neck, greatly returning it.

Hugo backed Varian against the wall and Varian laughed against his lips.

“Babe, wait.” Despite his words Varian kept returning to his lips. “Hang on,”

He broke the kiss for real, leaning against the wall, laughing. “I know my family and they’re going to be looking for us. We can do this later.”

Hugo smiled but nodded. He placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips before releasing his hold on his partner.

“Okay, but I think we should talk some more about this later.” He gave Varian a look. The younger knew exactly what he meant.

“Mmm,” he pretended to think about it. “Maybe.”

Hugo laughed as Varian pushed him away so he could get off the wall. They walked back down the hall hand in hand.

“Hey, we should give Eugene and Rapunzel really bad baby name ideas.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… Gladyss?”

Laughter filled the hall as they walked back to their group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy stuff with a dash of angst is my specialty


	5. Flowers

To say that Varian regretted going in that cave was an understatement. He and the others thought it would be a good idea to split up and explore this labyrinth of a cavern. Yong and Nuru went together so that meant Varian and Hugo were cave partners for the time being. Perfect.

It wasn't that Varian disliked Hugo. He had the exact opposite problem, actually. He liked him. _Alot._

There was something about Hugo that Varian found incredibly attractive. Maybe it was his knowledge of alchemy, or how smug he got _talking_ about alchemy. Or it could've been the way his beautiful green eyes reminded him of emeralds... and he was getting off topic. Point being, Varian had it _bad_.

Normally he was very good at hiding his emotions. Normally. Now, with it being just the two of them Varian didn't know how long he could last.

And then the flower incident happened.

They had been walking in silence for awhile before they stumbled upon a large pink flower. It was not a normal flower. They could tell because it was sparkly and glowing. So, naturally the first thing they thought was what implications it could have in alchemy.

Hugo carefully plucked it from the ground and twirled it slowly between his fingers. Varian watched him, slightly mesmerized by his actions.

"What do you think it is?" The blonde asked.

Varian shook himself out of his stupor and shrugged, trying to play the nonchalant card. "Heck if I know."

Hugo stared at him for a minute, an expression behind his eyes that Varian couldn't quite place. Finally he smiled and placed the flower in his bag. "We can find out later."

Varian nodded and they continued walking.

It had been almost thirty minutes and Varian could feel Hugo staring at him. He turned around and was shocked, almost frightened, to see Hugo's eyes were no longer green but were instead a violety-purple color.

"Hugo?" He asked carefully.

The alchemist in question stepped forward, grabbing Varian's wrist and pulled him towards him. He raised his other hand and gently cupped Varian's cheek. The younger could only stand in shock. What the heck was happening?

"What are you doing?"

Hugo leaned forward and Varian's breath hitched.

"What I should've done a long time ago." And with that he _kissed_ Varian.

Varian stood there for a second, completely frozen. He wanted to melt into the kiss. To just wrap his arms around Hugo and never let go but he couldn't do that. There was something wrong with his friend.

Varian shoved the blonde away from him. "What are you doing!"

Hugo didn't look deterred in the slightest. He simply grabbed Varian by the waist and held him closer. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

He felt a blush crawl onto his face. He put his hands on Hugo's chest and tried to push him away. "There's something wrong with you."

"The only thing wrong," He whispered, leaning closer. "Is that I didn't do this sooner."

Varian pushed him away again before Hugo could do anything. And this time he took extra precautions by sticky bombing his hands and feet to the cave wall.

Once Hugo was successfully detained, Varian took a moment to breathe. His lips were still tingling and his brain was going a mile a minute. There were no coherent thoughts, just the memory of what had happened.

Varian looked at his friend again and the expression he found was one he could only describe as lovestruck.

Then a realization hit him. _The flower_.

He quickly dug it out of Hugo's bag. It was significantly less glowy. That was something Varian decided was not good. And there was something about it that was strangely familiar. That's when Varian remembered reading about a flower like this back in Corona. He probably still had the book.

Varian reached for his bag and pulled out a book. It had a painted cover that was covered in intricately drawn leaves and birds. It was the last thing Rapunzel had given to him before he left. He opened it and conveniently flipped to the page he wanted on the first try. Lucky him.

_The Lily of Aphrodite_

_Said to be found in caverns and dimly lit forests. This flower has the power to make whoever inhales it's pollen act on their strongest impulses of love. The infected will be drawn to whomever holds their affection._

_These effects can only be reversed if the object of affection kisses the infected. (Note that the kiss will only work if the person who holds the infected's affections reciprocates their feelings of love.)_

Varian closed the book, his heart pounding. Okay, so the kiss would definitely work. That left him with a multitude of problems to face afterwards. He risked Hugo finding the book and discovering he loved him. There was also the fact that Hugo apparently like him too? Varian shook his head in an effort to clear these thoughts. Right now he needed to deal with the immediate problem.

He slowly stood up and looked at Hugo who was still staring at him. Scratch that. He was definitely checking him out. Varian didn't know how to respond to that. So he slowly and carefully approached him. He got right in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek, absentmindedly brushing some of his blonde hair away with his thumb.

"Wondering when you would come over here." Hugo said with a smile and Varian was helpless. That dang smile ruined him.

The younger alchemist could only stare as he ran through his mind what he was about to do.

"Varian." Hugo said in a sing song voice. "Are you just gonna stand there or what?"

Varian's resolve hardened. "Can't you just shut your dang mouth for once?" It was more of a demand than a question and before Hugo could respond with something flirtatiously snarky, Varian crashed their lips together.

The hand that was resting on Hugo's cheek slowly curled into his hair as Varian made the kiss alot deeper than he intended. This kiss was messy and was supposed to just be to break whatever curse had ensnared itself on the blonde but it ended up being so much more.

Varian finally broke the kiss, pulling back to see if it had worked. His heart leapt in his chest when Hugo's eyes returned to normal.

"Varian?"

"Hi."

Hugo was confused at to why Varian apparently had him pinned to a wall. He looked to his left to see his hand stuck against the cave with the pink goop Varian had made. He looked back at Varian. His fingers were curled into his hair and Hugo could only guess what happened.

"What um... what happened."

Varian seemed to realize what position they were in because he promptly dropped his hand and released Hugo from the pink, goopy prison.

"It's alot to explain." He laughed nervously.

Hugo looked to see the flower they'd found earlier lying on the floor.

"Sh-" He stopped himself and looked at Varian apologetically. "Did I kiss you?"

Varian nodded, a blush growing on his cheeks.

Hugo quickly put two and two together. "And you kissed me."

"T-to get you back to normal!" Varian retaliated, his face reddening. He stopped. "Wait. You said you didn't know what it was!"

Hugo looked away. "Suspension of disbelief." He walked over to the flower which had lost it's glow. He looked back at Varian who seemed to be struggling to find something to say. "Are you okay?"

"I... I- no! I mean, we- you and I-" He groaned and pulled at his hair.

Hugo found this extremely cute. "It's okay. We'll figure it out. For now... let's just get rid of the flower and make camp. I've got the feeling we'll be down here for awhile."

Varian didn't disagree with him but didn't say anything either.

* * *

Almost an hour later they were sitting by a fire. There had been no conversation at all and Varian seemed determined to keep it that way.

Finally Hugo couldn't bare the silence any longer. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Varian looked at him with surprise. "I'm not... I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes you are. You haven't said a word to me since the flower incident."

Varian stared into the fire, seemingly content with returning to silence.

Hugo was not.

"Listen Var, I know this wasn't the ideal way to get our feelings out into the open but they are now and I think we should deal with them now instead of later."

Varian finally met his eyes.

"Do you really want to know why I've been ignoring you?"

Hugo nodded.

"I'm scared." He admitted. "I'm scared that if I admit that I love you, then it'll be real. I won't be able to hide under a mask anymore."

Hugo took his hand. "What's wrong with real?"

Varian looked into his eyes and he was once again helpless. "It's daunting. If I admit it then I could lose you."

Hugo scooted a little closer to him. "You won't."

Varian leaned a little closer and what he said next was what made Hugo's heart stop.

"Can I kiss you?"

The blonde alchemist was stunned but quickly got over it and nodded. "Yes."

This time Varian did wrap his arms around Hugo and kissed him with everything he had.

Hugo rested one hand on Varian's waist and the other against his cheek.

Their lips moved together in perfect sync like it was something they'd done a thousand times.

Hugo curled his fingers into Varian's hair and the contented sigh the other alchemist gave made him melt.

When Varian broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together, there was a small smile playing at his lips. "That was..."

"I know." Hugo brushed some hair behind his ear. "You don't have to ask, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"To kiss me. You don't have to ask."

Varian smiled playfully. "Really?"

Hugo nodded. "Yeah."

"That's fantastic." Varian said with a laugh and pulled him into another kiss.

Hugo absolutely loved the feeling of Varian's lips against his. It just felt so right in every way possible. There were moments when Varian would pull away to get some air before diving back into the kiss.

Everything about it was perfect and maybe, just maybe, Varian didn't regret going into that cave after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this was actually the very first varigo oneshot that I ever wrote!


	6. And There Was Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you read the title. you know what this is

“Sorry you two are going to have to share a room.” Nuru shrugged and tossed the key to Varian. “Yong practically begged me for him to have his own and I’m not getting four rooms just because you and Hugo ‘can’t stand eachother’.”

Varian watched her saunter down the hall, thinking he would rather sleep outside than share a room with the stupid blond behind him.

Hugo, however, seemed rather unbothered that they had to share a room until they went in to discover there was only one bed.

“Yeah, no.” Hugo glanced around the room as if another bed would magically pop into existence. It did not. “We are  _ not  _ sharing a bed.”

Varian was inclined to agree with him… but, “As much as I agree with you, it’s late, we’ve had a long day and I just want to sleep. Can we not argue about this please?” The younger alchemist looked at his friend. “It’s just one night.”

Hugo was looking at him with an expression Varian couldn’t quite place. Finally he sighed. “Fine. Since it is only one night, I won’t argue with you because I’m tired too but you better not kick me in your sleep.”

Varian couldn’t help the smirk. “If I kick you it won’t be because I’m sleeping.”

Hugo rolled his eyes but didn’t offer any other remark. He dropped his bag on the ground and walked into the tiny bathroom to change. “Don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

Varian stuck out his tongue as the door shut and he heard Hugo laughing at him. “You’re the worst.” He called and only got more laughter in response.

Varian quickly changed into his night clothes and climbed into the bed, sitting far on one end.

When Hugo got out of the bathroom he didn’t say anything to Varian as he slid under the covers and layed down, staring up at the ceiling.

Varian turned to his side, trying his best to ignore Hugo as sleep took hold in his mind. He didn’t want to think of the way his heart fluttered when he saw Hugo walk out of the bathroom with his hair undone from it’s signature ponytail. He didn’t want to think of the way his heart was hammering in his chest right now because Hugo was literally laying right next to him in the same bed and he was an utterly useless bisexual disaster who may or may not have a massive crush on the blond. Varian didn’t want to think about any of these things but he couldn’t help it.

“Hey, Goggles?” Hugo’s voice was low and soft and Varian heard the rustling of the mattress as Hugo turned towards him.

“Yeah?” Varian once again tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as Hugo scooted a little bit closer to him.

“Can I ask you something?”

Varian was still for a moment before turning over and facing Hugo. And- oh yep he totally wasn’t panicking at the fact that Hugo was alot closer to him now. “Mhm.” Varian nodded slowly, sad that he wasn’t able to get a good look at the green eyes that were no doubt trying to see him clearly in the dark.

“Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

“This. The trials, the Library? What are you doing all of it for?”

“Oh,” Varian thought about his answer for a long time. “Well, I’m doing it to continue my mother’s legacy. She was trying to find the Library and I want to finish what she started.”

“That can’t be it.” Hugo seemed alot closer now. “There has to be more. Nobody ever does these sorts of things without gaining something in return.”

Varian shrugged one shoulder. “I mean, what else do I have to gain from this? I suppose… I’m trying to find myself in a way. I felt restless back home and I felt called to adventure. I just want to know who I am I guess. I thought I did but…” Varian trailed off, not wanting to think about how he felt during those two years after Zhan Tiri’s defeat. Sure he helped people but he hadn’t felt like himself. But this. This adventure with some of the greatest friends he’d ever had, it felt like this was where he belonged. He liked not knowing what to expect out of each day. He liked not having to answer to anyone. He did miss his family but here he’d created a new one. This was him.

“But what?”

Varian smiled. “Nevermind, the point is that I don’t have anything else to gain from this.” His hand brushed against Hugo’s chest and he felt a blush redden his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “But what about you? Why are you doing this? I know Nuru wants to help her kingdom and Yong wants to learn how to not explode things all the time but what about you? What does Hugo have to gain from all of this?”

Hugo was silent for a long time. “I don’t know anymore.”

Varian rose up on one arm, confused. “What does that even mean?”

“I mean, when I joined you guys I thought I knew exactly what I wanted but now I’m not so sure…”

“And what did you want?”

More silence.

“You know what, I’m kind of tired so why don’t we just sleep.” Varian felt the mattress shift again as Hugo turned away from him. “Night Goggles.”

Varian layed back down and stared at Hugo in the darkness. “Goodnight.”

Sleep quickly overtook him and he drifted off but the dreams he had were far from peaceful.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by a frantic Hugo.

“-arian! Varian! Come on Goggles wake up!”

Varian lurched upwards, gasping as sweat poured down his face and body. Why did it always have to be  _ that  _ dream?

“Hairstripe? Are you okay?”

Varian shook his head, hugging himself as he often did after those nightmares.

He was suddenly being pulled into a tight hug, his face pressed against Hugo’s chest and the blond’s fingers running gently through his hair.

“Hugo-”

“Shhh,” Hugo squeezed him a little tighter. “It’s okay, I get them too. Don’t talk, just take deep breaths. I can feel how tense you are, Freckles.”

Varian let himself relax against Hugo, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. He felt himself being pulled back into sleep and he guessed Hugo felt it too because he laid them both back down, still holding Varian.

“You can go back to sleep Goggles.” Hugo’s voice was soft and caring. This was so much different than his usual demeanor. “I’ll be right here.”

Varian allowed himself to sleep again in Hugo’s safe embrace. And if they woke up together, limbs entangled and holding eachother close, no one else needed to know. Maybe they never spoke of it again. Maybe they thought it would’ve been a one time thing. Maybe, a few years down the road, they were in that same position but this time, knew what the other felt. Maybe there were a few more ‘I love you’s’ exchanged the next time they fell asleep together.

Maybe, but nobody else needed to know what happened behind closed doors that night.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Hugo's first kiss ever.

The aftermath of everything, the betrayal, the possession, the fight for control, all of it was a mess. Right now Varian didn’t know left from right or up from down. His head was still spinning from the effects of his mother possessing him and then the mental battle had left him drained. None of it really seemed to matter because Hugo was here, holding him tightly still like the world was ending.

After his mother had left this world, Varian had collapsed, not able to stand any longer. Hugo had fallen right beside him, cuts and bruises Ulla had inflicted on him with Varian’s body marring his face. They were both tired and emotional and just so,  _ so  _ happy that the other was alive.

They had pulled eachother into a tight hug and really weren’t planning to let go anytime soon. Hugo had whispered apology after apology, practically begging for Varian to forgive him. Varian had done it without a second thought.

“I swear I’m going to spend everyday for the rest of my life making this up to you Goggles.” Hugo whispered into his hair, tears streaming down his face as Varian hugged him just that much tighter. “I promise.”

And surprisingly Varian didn’t pull away when he said that. Maybe it was because he  _ knew  _ Hugo didn’t make promises lightly. The word wasn’t a throwaway line he gave out at the drop of a hat. He only said it if he meant it.

Then Varian let these words slip out of his mouth. “I love you.”

Hugo suddenly grew stiff. “You… you what?”

Varian let out a tear-filled, euphoric laugh. “I love you.” He buried his face into the crook of Hugo’s neck. “I-I love you, Hugo. I have for awhile now.”

The younger alchemist waited for Hugo to respond, a bit of anxiety creeping in as Hugo remained silent.

“We… we went through alot just now. You sure it’s not the adrenaline talking?”

“No, I’m sure.” Varian pulled back just enough to look Hugo in the eye. “I really do love you.”

Hugo laughed, tearfully, breathlessly. He looked like he was expecting to wake up from a dream or for Varian to say, ‘Sike!’

“I… I love you too, Varian.”

There it was. He’d said ‘Varian’. Not, ‘Hairstripe’, or ‘Goggles’, or the dozens of other nicknames he’d bestowed upon the alchemist. He’d used his real name.

Varian smiled, cupping Hugo’s cheek and leaning forward. “Mind if I kiss you?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

With the permission, Varian caught Hugo’s lips a bit awkwardly since this was technically his first kiss. Hugo seemed to know what he was doing as he led, though that didn’t make it any less awkward. It was still perfect. 

This feeling… it was a new feeling, a new sensation and Varian liked it. He almost couldn’t get enough of it, moving closer, deeper, probably surprising Hugo with his enthusiasm for this. He felt his nose bumping against the blond’s glasses, their lips moving a little bit harder together in a sloppy way. 

Varian pulled away, mostly for breath but he also wanted to see Hugo’s reaction. A blush went to his face when he saw how love-struck his friend… okay, well, maybe friend wasn’t the right word to use anymore, but Hugo looked absolutely love-struck and also a bit dazed. His glasses sat crooked on his face but he looked like he didn’t even notice.

Hugo’s gaze flickered to his lips and then back up to his eyes. “Can… can we do that again?”

Varian probably blushed a little bit deeper but he couldn’t say no. He didn’t  _ want  _ to say no. He leaned forward again, lips finding Hugo’s in a much softer and slower kiss that was still awkward but much less so than the first. 

By the end of it Hugo’s hands were buried into Varian’s hair and Varian had his hands curled into Hugo’s shirt. 

“Sorry…” Varian whispered, still out of breath. “I know I’m not the best at… that.”

Hugo smiled. “Then I guess we should practice?”

Varian blushed again. “Y-yeah. O-okay.” 

Hugo pecked his lips. It was quick and soft and Varian really didn’t want him to stop but they had a problem to deal with outside. Though, if Varian had his way, Hugo’s lips would be on his every day.

“I… heh, I wouldn’t mind you doing that every day…” Varian said with a cheeky smile and Hugo smirked.

“Can’t get enough of me I see.”

Varian grinned, happy to see that Hugo could still make jokes like that. “I suppose I can’t.” He sighed and looked towards the entrance. “We need to deal with Donella.”

Hugo dropped his smug and confident facade, those earlier expressions replaced with dread. “Yeah… I know.”

Varian looked at him and pursed his lips, taking his hand and giving it a supportive squeeze. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.”

Hugo smiled softly at him. “Thank you.”

Varian nodded, reaching up and straightening his glasses. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so me and my friends were talking about how awkwardly cute the bois first kiss could be so I had to go and write this immediately.


	8. Competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Ruddiger compete for Varian and his attention and Varian is 110% done with their nonsense.

Varian had no idea what was going on with Hugo or Ruddiger. They'd both been acting weird for the last few weeks. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Just last night he and Hugo had been making out and it was getting a bit heated. And just as Hugo pinned Varian onto the mattress Ruddiger had pushed his way in between them, practically forcing Hugo off of Varian. Varian had laughed and pet the raccoon but he was sure he’d seen Hugo glaring daggers into his pet.

And this morning too. He knew the two had been giving eachother the stink eye the whole time they’d been in the same room. He was getting tired of it.

“Hugo what’s your problem?”

His boyfriend stared at him like he’d grown a snake in his hair. “I’m sorry, what?”

Varian crossed his arms. “With Ruddiger.”

“Oh.” Hugo suddenly found his book much more interesting than Varian’s face and the younger would’ve been concerned if he wasn’t so done with their crap.

“Anytime you two are in the same room you’re looking at eachother like he went and killed your mother.” Varian took Hugo’s book so he would actually look at him. “It’s annoying and I want to know what your problem is.”

Hugo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a tired laugh. “I never suspected that my biggest competitor for your attention would be that raccoon.”

Varian blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Hugo sighed again and gave Varian an almost weak smile. “Ruddiger is the biggest pain in my neck since I met  _ you.”  _ He glanced down at the table, tracing the designs with his eyes so he wouldn’t meet Varian’s gaze. “Anytime I try to get even the slightest bit cuddly or romantic with you, if he’s in the same room he’ll get between us and it’s really fricking annoying.”

“So…” Varian leaned on the table, chewing his lip in thought. “You and my raccoon are fighting over me?”

Hugo shrugged. “I guess you could put it that way, yeah.”

Then Varian started laughing, the look of complete offense on Hugo’s face not helping in the slightest.

“This isn’t funny Goggles.”

“Actually it really is.” Varian said in between his fits of laughter. “You-you and Ruddiger are  _ fighting  _ for my  _ affection  _ and I’m  _ not  _ supposed to find it funny?”

“This is serious Hairstripe!”

“Oh yes, it really is.” Varian finally calmed down enough to breathe and grinned at Hugo. “This is such a huge problem, whatever shall we do?”

Hugo rolled his eyes and Varian laughed again.

“Hugh, what are you scared of? It’s not like I’m going to choose Ruddiger over you, or you over Ruddiger. You both are such significant parts of my life in  _ different ways.”  _ He smiled a bit more softly and cupped Hugo’s cheek. “I’m not going to part with either of you.”

Hugo smiled too and leaned into his touch. “I love you.”

“I know you do Hugo, and I love you too.” Varian brushed a bit of the blond bangs away from Hugo’s green eyes, only for them to fall back in place. “But I also love Ruddiger. Not in the same way, mind you, but I still do. Both of you are going to have to live with that fact.”

“And what fact would that be, Goggles?”

Varian rolled his eyes, his smile never leaving his face. “That I love both of you.” He kissed Hugo’s forehead and nuzzled his nose against his face. “And I’m hoping that for my sake, you two will learn to get along.”

Hugo smiled and kissed Varian lightly. “I’m willing to try if he is.” He let out a small laugh. “Of course I’m only doing it for you.”

“Of course, it’s not like you two are actually going to learn to like eachother.”

“Ew, don’t even joke about that.”

Varian laughed again and they shared a few more kisses before he went to find Ruddiger.

He found the little trash panda digging around the stables for discarded apple cores.

“Ruddiger! Ruddi come here!” The raccoon instantly zipped up to him the moment he heard Varian’s voice. He rubbed his face affectionately against his owner’s and purred. “Hey there bud!” Varian smiled and pet his furry friend. “We need to talk.”

He took Ruddiger inside and set him down on a table in the castle library. “Okay bud I need you to listen to me.” Ruddiger sat down patiently. “Alright,” Varian took a deep breath. “Ruddiger, I know that having Hugo around is new and probably a little bit overwhelming. And I know that sharing my attention with someone else can be difficult and frustrating to want to do, but I need you to understand that I love Hugo too. Both of you mean the world to me and whether you like it or not, Hugo is staying.” Varian watched Ruddiger’s cute little face scrunch up in distaste. “Both of you play significant parts of my life in different ways. Hugo was…  _ is  _ my first love. My first real love anyway and you,” Varian scratched his little friend between the ears. “You were my first friend. I can’t live without either of you and I can’t have you two constantly trying to drive the other off.” Varian smiled when Ruddiger’s expression morphed into that of a child having gotten caught drawing on the walls. “Hugo told me everything.” He booped the raccoon’s nose. “So for my sake, try to get along?”

Ruddiger nodded and pushed his head against Varian’s hand, obviously wanting to be pet. Varian happily obliged and dug his fingers into the thick fur.

“And for Hugo’s sake and sanity, he requests that you don’t interrupt our makeout sessions.”

Varian laughed as Ruddiger chittered with resignation but nodded, still clearly annoyed.

“Thank you.”

Well, that was one problem solved.


	9. When Your Boyfriend Is A Vampire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At roughly 2 am, August 27, 2020, I was struck with this idea cause I was remembering a conversation I had with some friends about what if one of the boys was a vampire and I wrote this in like, an hour. So, here it is. My caffeine induced 2 am absolute bullcrap about vamparian and his supportive boyfriend. Pls enjoy

When Hugo found out his boyfriend was a _vampire_ he honestly didn't know what to do or even think. It was hard to get a good grip on your reality when you were slapped in the face with the realization that the boy you sleep next to every night was a creature of darkness known for wreaking havoc on small villages. Though to be fair, Varian had never once tried to hurt him.

It had been a few months since Varian had told him about his... _condition_ , and well, they were okay. Varian had given him a few days to think and come to terms and he'd come back fully expecting Hugo to want to break up but was surprised when the blond had simply hugged him tight and said, "I love you".

After that Hugo had done a ton of research on vampires to try and help his boyfriend. Varian had had a problem with the feeding thing, having been living off the blood of livestock but that had barely been sustaining him. Hugo found out that a vampire could take a human as a constant source of food, only feeding a few days out of a week, letting them replenish their blood supply and recover and then doing it all again. Hugo had readily offered himself for that, insisting to Varian that he needed to be properly nourished and he really didn't mind. Besides, there was some sort of vampire magic bullcrap that made Hugo's blood alot more richer to Varian because of their relationship or something. After a long time of arguing his stupid boyfriend had finally agreed to it.

Tonight was a quiet night. They were sitting on opposite sides of the bed, both reading but Hugo sometimes felt Varian's gaze falling to him.

After what felt like the millionth time the blond looked up with a sigh, closing his book.

"Goggles, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Varian averted his gaze and picked at the edge of his book, chewing on his lip a little and Hugo saw the tiny fang peeking out the slightest. That's when he remembered that it had been almost four days since Varian had eaten.

"Holy crud-" Hugo set his book aside and looked at Varian in a panic. "Baby come here."

Varian shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No, no you're not." Hugo looked at him pleadingly. "It's been four days. You know I hate it when you do this."

Varian sighed and looked up at Hugo and the blond saw the clear look of hunger in his eyes. He tentatively licked his tongue over his bottom lip, Hugo once again catching sight of the predatory fangs.

"Varian, please."

Varian debated with himself for a few seconds before crawling over to Hugo and pinning him down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, lips already trailing down his neck. Despite his constant apprehension which stemmed from him not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, once he got started he usually didn't stop until he was satisfied.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hugo gently wrapped his arms around Varian's waist. "Go ahead baby, take as much as you need."

With Hugo's consent, Varian let his fangs sink into the soft flesh. He heard Hugo gasp, arms tightening around his waist and hands digging into the fabric of his shirt. Whether the reaction was from pain or pleasure Varian could never tell, but he went on with the feeding, letting the sweet, hot, and intoxicating taste of Hugo flood into his mouth.

These things never lasted more than a few minutes but they always felt like an eternity to Varian. Once he was satisfied, he closed the wound and licked the last of the blood off Hugo's neck. Then he paused, listening to his boyfriend's heavy breathing, feeling Hugo's chest moving against his with almost labored breaths and guilt settled in the pit of Varian's stomach. He hated this part of the feedings the most. The aftermath.

"Are you okay?" Varian asked quietly, still not able to move due to the way Hugo's hands still wrapped around him, though it wasn't nearly as tight. When had his grip weakened?

"Mhm," Hugo managed a weak nod and Varian hated the way his eyes were still squeezed shut, probably from pain and nausea. He hated that he was the one who caused that.

"Are you sure?" Varian asked again, not meaning to nuzzle his nose against Hugo's face. Sometimes he just couldn't help being affectionate towards this boy. He loved him too much.

"Yeah..." Hugo took a shaky breath, hands equally as shaky rubbing Varian's sides. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Varian pulled back a little so he wasn't quite as close to Hugo's face or neck. "Food maybe?"

Hugo slowly opened his eyes, the emerald greens Varian had grown so accustomed to seeing were glazed over with wooziness. He smiled softly and reached up to brush away Varian's hair.

"Stop worrying so much." He cupped his face, thumb brushing over the freckles splashed against the oddly tan cheek for a vampire.

"I just asked if I could get you anything."

"Yes but you did it with worry."

Hugo laughed when Varian rolled his eyes.

"But yes, some food might be good for me."

"And a doctor."

Hugo cupped both sides of his face, squishing his cheeks. "I don't need a doctor."

Varian smiled and pecked his lips, not wanting to kiss him too deeply until he'd atleast brushed his teeth. "Okay fine, just the food then."

He got up, leaving Hugo alone in the room for the next five minutes and wondering if constantly putting the love of his life through all of this was worth it.


	10. Defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the times Hugo defended his friends from physical and emotional attacks, they come to his aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stemmed from a conversation where alot of the 7k discord server joked that Hugo would be the "Only I'M allowed to tease my friends like that" guy and fight anyone who hurt his friends or made them cry. Then I suggested one time they all defend him the same way he defends them so I wrote this.

"You are nothing but a lowly, dirty, thieving little  _ street-rat _ ." The nobleman sneered down at Hugo who had nothing to say. He silently glared up at the man, unable to defend himself because of the crowded room. He couldn't make a scene. "And one from  _ Bayangor _ no less. You come from nothing, you  _ are _ nothing. What makes you think you have a place among us?"

Hugo bit his lip harshly and looked away, tears pricking at his eyes. Was he right? All his life Hugo had stolen to barely get by. His own parents didn't even want him, so who else would?

Then he heard another voice.

"Excuse me?" It was Varian, his tone tight with anger. "Did you just tell him what I think you told him?"

The nobleman had enough sense to look terrified. Hugo would've been too if the fierce, icy look in Varian's eye was directed at him.

"M-my lord, I-I meant nothing against you-"

"Stop talking."

He stopped talking.

"You don't get to decide the worth of a person. Especially one you don't know." Varian stood defensively in front of his boyfriend. "Hugo has done more for this kingdom then you could ever hope to. So I suggest you apologize."

The nobleman gaped in surprise. "I-I..." he looked nervously around the room. "But he's-"

"He's what?" Nuru had joined now, looking very  _ very _ pissed off.

"Y-Your Highness."

"And in case you were wondering, I did hear every word." She set her own steely gaze on the man, making him feel all the more small under both young persons' intense stares. "Varian is very right. You should apologize to Hugo. Just because someone came from a lower-class doesn't mean you have the right to belittle them in such a way."

The nobleman mumbled something under his breath.

"Speak up, we can't here you." Yong piped up, scaring the bajeezus out of Hugo.

"Were you there this whole time?" Hugo asked.

Yong nodded and pat his arm. "It's okay."

Hugo would've laughed if the gesture hadn't meant so much to him. He didn't deserve his friends.

"I'm sorry." The nobleman said through grit teeth.

Hugo smiled as if that was all it took. He really just wanted the man to go away. "Not forgiven but I get that you're scared of them. Trust me, I am too."

He quickly walked away and Hugo was met with bear hugs.

"You know none of us think of you that way, right?" Yong asked as he squeezed Hugo tightly.

Hugo nodded as best he could with how much he was being smooshed. "I know."

"We love you Hugo." Nuru said with a smile and Hugo could promise that he definitely was  _ not _ crying.

"I love you guys too."

“You mean more to us than you know.” Varian whispered.

Hugo hugged his friends back as best he could. He didn’t know what he did to gain them but he was so grateful to have them.


	11. Shark Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me looking at the Trans!Varian AU and then Varigo: Hmmm yes, but what if... *slowly mushes them together* Yes. Perfect.
> 
> (this is literally just Var on his period and Hugo trying to help)

Hugo walked into his and Varian’s shared room to find his boyfriend curled up on the bed in a fetal position, knees tucked close to his chest.

“Goggles are you okay?” He sat down on his side of the bed and worriedly put a hand on Varian’s shoulder.

Varian nodded with a grimace. “Peachy.” His hand curled a little tighter around his stomach and he sucked in a few measured breaths, letting them out again slowly. “Just cramps.”

Hugo mouthed a soundless ‘oh’ and rubbed his arm gently. “Need anything?”

“A heating pad and some chocolate would be nice?” Varian turned his head slightly and smiled.

Hugo nodded and kissed his forehead. “You got it. I’ll be right back.” He slipped off the bed and went to the kitchen, getting what he needed and going right back upstairs.

He saw that Varian was now laying on his back and Ruddiger had curled up on him to provide weight and heat for the boy. Hugo nudged the raccoon off and handed his boyfriend the heating pad which he immediately placed on his stomach. Ruddiger then climbed onto the heating pad and settled down.

Varian smiled at his pet and graciously accepted the chocolate that was being handed to him. He took a bite and smiled at the blond. “You’re the best babe.”

Hugo kissed his temple. “I’m aware.” He stretched out on the bed and gently rubbed Varian’s back while the younger was still sitting up. “You know love, you should just tell me when you start so that I don’t think you’re dying when I see you curled up on the bed like that.”

Varian snorted a laugh and tossed a piece of chocolate at him. “You’re not going to get squeamish about it?”

Hugo promptly chewed the candy and shook his head. “Why would I? It’s not like you can stop it from happening and I want to know if you're angry at me because I did something or if it’s just a mood swing.”

Varian threw a pillow at his face. “You’re funny.”

“I know I am.” Hugo grinned and sat up, tucking the pillow against his stomach. “But I’m serious. Don’t wait to tell me, I want to know.”

“But why?” Varian poked his arm, his tone was mostly joking but there was a genuine curiosity in his eyes.

“Because it’s obviously painful and I want to help in any way I can.” Hugo brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. “Can you blame me for wanting to take care of you?”

Varian smiled. “No, I think it’s sweet.” He kissed his palm, running his thumb over Hugo’s hand. “Thank you.”

Hugo nodded and scooted a little closer, tucking Varian under his arm and cuddling him close. “Seriously, if you need anything just tell me. I’m here for you.”

Varian smiled again and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” He suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and tensed up. It passed within a few seconds. He groaned and laid his head on Hugo’s shoulder. “End my misery.”

Hugo pursed his lips and rubbed his back again. “I’m sorry love.” He pressed a few kisses to his cheek and temple. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Varian groaned again. “Until next month.”

Hugo choked back his laughter and hugged Varian tighter. “Power through it. You’ve got this.”

Varian sighed and pressed a few kisses of his own to Hugo’s neck. “You know… a baby would fix my problem for the next nine months…”

“No.”

“Aw, okay.”

Laughter filled the room and the two boys spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling.


	12. Trapped and Frozen, Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets trapped in his car in the middle of a snowstorm. Can Hugo get to him in time?

Varian shivered again, wrapping his coat a little bit further around him. It was just his luck he’d run out of gas in the middle of an abandoned road that was almost never traveled on while a snowstorm raged outside. His fingers cracked as he reached for his phone, once again dialing Hugo’s number and waiting for him to pick up. It was three am, and normally Varian would yell at Hugo for being up this late but this time he really hoped he was. After five rings he finally picked up.

“Goggles?” Hugo’s voice was like heaven to Varian’s ears. “It’s three in the morning, why are you still up?”

Varian shivered again, teeth chattering as he searched for the energy to speak. “I n-need you to c-come get me…” he closed his eyes and another shiver went through him.

“What’s wrong?” Hugo sounded anxious now and Varian heard him walking down the hall. “Where are you?”

“I-I’m in my car,” Varian watched the snow swirling angrily around his vehicle, demanding to be let in. “A-and I-I ran out of gas in the mi-ddle of the r-road.”

“In the storm!” Hugo exclaimed and Varian heard alot of shuffling on the other end. “What road are you on and how long have you been out there?”

“ ‘B-bout and hour and a half?” Varian mumbled, sleep curling into his mind. “I-I’m on the high-highway near your house that no one ever goes o-on.”

Varian heard Hugo muttering a few curse words and then a door slam shut.

“What are you even doing out there?” The sound of Hugo’s truck starting filled his ears.

Varian mumbled something even he was sure was completely unintelligible.

“Goggles?” Varian was suddenly sad at how anxious Hugo sounded. “Varian, baby please say something.”

“Hugh… I love you.” Varian mumbled out, just loud enough for Hugo to hear before the line went dead. Varian looked at his phone in confusion to see that the battery had died. “Oh…” 

Sleep once again lulled him in, promising rest. Varian tried to fight it off. He knew he probably had hypothermia and if he fell asleep now, he might not wake up. 

_____

Hugo drove as fast as he dared in the storm, straining his eyes to see through the thick and wicked snow. Luckily the highway Varian was on was one he knew well and was only fifteen minutes away. It would probably take longer to get to him through the storm but Hugo hoped not too long.

Thirty minutes later he saw the glint of Varian’s dark blue car. Relief shot through him when he saw it. Hugo jumped out of his truck and ran through the battering winds to the small vehicle. The relief melted to dread when he saw Varian curled up in the driver’s seat, not moving.

He tried opening the door but it was either locked or frozen shut. So Hugo did the only thing he could think to. He went to the other side of the car and broke the window, glass shattering and falling onto the seat. He climbed through the car window, crouching on the seat so that he wasn’t sitting on the glass. Hugo shook Varian but got no response and the feeling of dread he felt intensified.

“Goggles please don’t do this to me.” Hugo choked back his tears and gently pulled Varian from the seat, holding him close as he kicked at the driver’s side door.

It finally budged, wrenching open with a jerk. Hugo climbed out of the vehicle, carrying his boyfriend bridal style back to his truck. He laid him gently in the passenger’s seat, cranking the heat up all the way and driving back to his house so he could assess Varian’s situation.

All the way Hugo kept a hand on his boyfriend, hoping and praying that his paleness was due to the cold and not… the worst case scenario. He refused to even think about it. 

As he pulled into the driveway and got Varian inside he first removed Varian’s jacket which was wet and cold and shoes. A fire was already blazing in the fireplace, Hugo sat in front of it, holding Varian close, finally seeing his chest rising and falling. He laughed with relief and pulled a thick blanket closer around the both of them.

Varian was sitting in his lap, curled against his chest. His eyes were still closed but Hugo was just happy he wasn’t dead. He still shivered from time to time, Hugo concluding he had hypothermia. When the storm settled he would probably need to call the hospital just to be safe.

For ten minutes Hugo held Varian close, staring into the fireplace and hoping and praying he wouldn’t lose him. And for ten minutes Varian remained still, save for the frequent shivers that would come and go.

Finally Varian began to stir, blinking his eyes open with confusion. “Wha....”

Hugo smiled, relief filling his eyes as he smoothed back Varian’s hair, placing a kiss to his forehead. “Varian, you’re okay now. You’re in my house.”

Varian looked around and then met Hugo’s eyes. The baby blue’s were tired and glazed over with confusion and exhaustion but he smiled anyway. He nestled back against Hugo’s chest with a sigh. “You found me…”

Hugo smiled and ran his fingers through Varian’s hair. “I found you, and you’re okay now.”

Varian nodded as Hugo pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

They were silent for a few moments before Hugo nspoke again. “Okay, I’m going to make you some hot chocolate, I’ll be right back.” He gently nudged Varian off his lap, wrapping the thick blanket around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he retreated to the kitchen.

Varian didn’t say much as Hugo made the beverage. When the blond returned and handed it to him, Varian smiled gratefully and drank it. He sighed with contentment, the hot drink warming him up inside.

“That’s the best.” He murmured with a smile. “Thank you.”

Hugo nodded and sat down again, wrapping Varian in a hug again. Mainly to help him warm up but also just because he wanted to. “Better?”

“So much better.” Varian was speaking a bit more clearly now and Hugo took that as a good sign. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Hugo shrugged, running his hand through Varian’s hair again. “It’s alright. I’m just happy you’re safe.”

Varian set down the mug and cuddled against him again. “What would I do without you?”

“You would probably still be in that snowstorm.” Hugo bit his lip, the ‘what if’s’ clouding his mind again.

Varian fell silent as everything caught up with him. The last snowstorm… he’d barely made it out alive. He thought about what would’ve happened if Hugo had been there to help him. So many things would’ve gone differently.

“Hey,” Hugo kissed his forehead and cheeks a few times. “I know what you’re thinking about. Baby, there’s no use dwelling on the past. You’re okay now and everything is fine.”

Varian smiled as Hugo continued to pepper his face with the warm kisses. “I love you, Hugo.”

Hugo smiled too. “I love you too Varian. Just don’t ever drive out in the snow like tha again. You gave me a heart attack.”

Varian laughed. “I won’t.” He climbed into Hugo’s lap, wrapping the blanket around both of them. “Hmmm, baby?”

“Yeah?” Hugo had already wrapped his arms around Varian’s waist.

Varian grinned. “My lips are cold.”

Hugo smiled, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “Want me to warm them up for you?”

“Please.”

And with that Hugo connected their lips in a soft and gentle kiss that definitely warmed Varian completely through. Snow still raged outside but the storm and cold couldn’t get through the warmth of the house or to the two boys inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whitecatindisguise tagged me in a whump post on tumblr and was like, "this but varigo." and I said, "yisssssssss"


	13. Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So me and friends were talking about how Varian has this odd quirk where he never lets anyone but Hugo touch his bare hands. Because to him it's way too intimate and Hugo is really the only person who's ever held his bare hand.

Varian knew it was going to be a bad night when Nigel walked over to him with a scowl on his face.

“Varian,” Nigel addressed him coldly.

“Nigel.” Varian wrung his fingers together anxiously, picking at the fabric of his gloves. “What do you want?”

“I came to ask you to remove your gloves.”

Varian stared at him in shock. “What?” He never took off his gloves, not without a good reason or his own consent, not in front of this large a crowd, and _definitely_ not because Nigel asked him to. “Nigel, you know I’m not comfortable with that.”

Nigel rolled his eyes. “Come now, don’t be childish. It’s not appropriate to have them on at an occasion like this. It’s the princess’ birthday.”

Varian glared at him. “Rapunzel has never cared about it before. She respects my boundaries, why can’t you do the same?”

Nigel grabbed his wrist suddenly and pulled the boy closer, the glove slipping off some as Varian tried to get out of his grip. “Take these off, Varian.” He growled. “This is not something to be so fickle about. It isn’t appropriate for someone of your status, adopted or not, to wear these at an event so important.”

“Let go of me, Nigel!” Varian tugged at his wrist again, only succeeding in the glove slipping off further. “I don’t care about status, just let me go!”

In a blur of blond and muted green, Hugo came out of nowhere, socking Nigel in the jaw and the man fell to the ground, Varian’s glove coming off. Hugo quickly picked it up and handed it to his boyfriend before glaring at the advisor.

“What in the world is wrong with you?! Why do you even care if Varian wears his gloves at the ball or not! He has personal boundaries that he doesn’t want crossed. Now leave him alone or next time, a punch to the face isn’t all you’re going to get.”  
  


Nigel stood, his dignity most likely shattered as he shuffled back into the crowd.

Hugo turned to Varian, the anger gone, replaced by concern. “Are you okay?”

Varian nodded, harshly tugging on his glove. “Thank you, Hugo.”

Hugo gently reached over and readjusted it so it wasn’t fitting awkwardly. “Are you sure? I know you hate not having your gloves on and-”

Varian shushed him by cupping his face. “Five seconds of my hand being bare isn’t going to kill me, baby.” He kissed the tip of his nose. “Nigel is just a prick, we both know that.” He smiled. “I suppose I’m just lucky you were here. Or rather, Nigel was lucky you got to him first. I was moments away from doing something probably horrible to him.”

Hugo laughed. “Trust me, if Eugene hadn’t made me leave my knives and alchemy in our room, he wouldn’t have gotten up.”

Varian smiled a little wider. “Thank you baby, really, I mean it. I’ve never had someone that quick to defend me.”

Hugo wrapped his arms around Varian’s waist and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I know.” Varian wrapped his arms around Hugo’s neck as they started swaying in time to the music. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more little headcanon things we said that I'm going to list because they're great.  
> Whenever Hugo has the opportunity, he always kisses Varian's palms as much as he can because it's a rare instance Varian will take his gloves off.  
> Even a simple kiss to his knuckles feels intimate to Varian and Hugo likes for them to have that one weird but endearing quirk to their relationship.  
> And Hugo knows it's a special time when Varian cups his cheeks without his gloves on.  
> (not mine) Varian and Hugo are alone, Varian has his gloves off. Someone comes in and Varian instantly puts them back on. The second the person leaves, he takes them off again.  
> Hugo always asks if its okay to take his gloves off. He doesnt want to push the boundary, even if its an odd one.  
> Its like Elsa but without the magic!  
> (incorrect quote I made)  
> Eugene: Varian always has his gloves on.  
> Rapunzel: Maybe he has a thing about dirt?  
> Eugene: If he did I don't think he'd let Hugo hold his hand so often.  
> Lol had to throw in G-bug's shade  
> (not mine)While on the trip to get the totems, they get captured by bandits. They take Varian's gloves away thinking he might have something hidden under there. Varian is super uncomfortable the whole time and refuses to let anyone touch his hands. The others are confused by his behavior. It is not until he gets his gloves back on that he returns to normal and the others realize why he was acting weird.  
> It's after this Hugo always makes sure to ask before he takes Varian's gloves off, I mean, once they start dating of course.  
> (not mine either)Maybe after the whole betrayal reveal thing and the possession thing, Varian and Hugo have a talk. Hugo breaks down begging for Varian to forgive him for what he was originally planning on doing. Varian takes off his gloves and cuff's Hugo's face and says "I forgive you". And Hugo knows he means it  
> (also not mine but this time it's by a different person than the above not mine) I like that in this hc there isn’t necessarily an explanation for his need of gloves. It’s just a quirk he has but it’s respected as an important boundary even though no one knows his reasons for having it. Maybe it’s a phobia thing, maybe he just feels naked without them, maybe he’s hiding something or has a trauma connected to it, maybe there’s no particular cause at all, but because they care about him, they don’t need to know, they just respect it  
> (also from the above person)Varian loses his gloves somehow and Hugo takes his own off to give to him  
> (this one is mine)OH MAN YOU JUST KNOW HUGO WOULD LEAP ACROSS TABLES TO GIVE VARIAN HIS GLOVES IF HE LOST HIS  
> Varian very quietly: Uh... babe I lost my gloves could you...  
> Hugo vaulting over peoples heads to get to Varian: * immediately handing his gloves over * ive got you covered Goggles  
> and then after this someone suggested the fic prompt and then I wrote it immediately


	14. Moonlit Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright full moon and a quiet night. Perfect time to be dragged out of bed.

Varian pulled Hugo up the hill, laughing as the blond grumbled about being dragged halfway around the kingdom in the middle of the night.

“Var are we almost there?” He complained, holding tight to Varian’s hand.

Varian laughed and tugged him closer. “Yes, just a little further.” He was practically skipping up the hill, a huge grin on his face as they came over the summit and Hugo’s breath left him. It was beautiful. The moon was full and shining low and bright over the grassy hill, illuminating the landscape in an almost ethereal way. Varian smiled at him. “Worth it?”

Hugo nodded slowly, taking it all in. “It’s…  _ wow.” _

Varian laughed again and drew a little closer to him. “Good for a surprise date?” 

Hugo looked at him finally, Varian catching the small blush that spread across his cheeks in the moonlight. “Yeah… yeah, it’s perfect Hairstripe.” He slowly wound his arms around Varian’s waist and pulled the younger flush against him. “Totally worth being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night.”

Varian giggled, placing his hands on Hugo’s chest and leaning up while simultaneously pulling Hugo down. “I’m glad you think so.” He murmured before connecting their lips.

He heard Hugo let out a soft sigh and felt his hands tightening around him as the blond deepened the kiss. They moved their lips together softly for a few minutes before Varian eventually broke the kiss with a smile.

“As much I love kissing you, that’s not why I brought you out here.” He took Hugo’s hands again and pulled him onto the grass so they were facing the moon. “Watch.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before they saw it. Hundreds of tiny creatures fluttered into the air, the moon providing a backdrop to show off their glowing wings. They spun around in circles, almost like it was a practiced dance.

“Woah…” Hugo breathed out, watching them intently and with wonder. “They’re beautiful. What are they?”

Varian took his hand as he watched the flying creatures. “Bioluminescent moths. Native to Corona.” He smiled. “They were the inspiration for the lanterns the queen and king fly on Rapunzel’s birthday.”

Hugo managed to tear his gaze from the beautiful animals to look at his boyfriend. “Come here often?”

Varian nodded, the soft glow of the moon mixed with the blue glow of the moths reflected in his eyes beautifully. “Came up here almost every night after I was pardoned. Mainly to think but also to get away from the people.”

Hugo studied every inch of his boyfriend’s face, taking in how breathtaking he looked under all the ethereal lights. “Why are you sharing this with me?”

Varian looked at him and smiled softly. “Because I love you.”

Hugo smiled too and brought his hand up to cup Varian’s cheek. “I love you too, Varian.”

Varian leaned into his touch, pressing his forehead to Hugo’s. “You know you mean everything to me, right?” He whispered, slowly curling his hands into blond hair.

Hugo drew a little closer, hands cupping Varian’s neck. “I know.” He said just as softly. “You mean everything to me too, Varian. You’re my whole world.”

Varian smiled and then kissed Hugo gently. Their lips moved together softly, lovingly. There was no intensity behind the kiss, no desperation to get closer. It was sweet and gentle, endless and intimate in the softest way possible. All either boy wanted in the moment, was right in front of them.

They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

“My love,” Hugo whispered, brushing Varian’s hair back. “I never want to let you go.”

Varian pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. He cupped Hugo’s cheek and smiled. “Then don’t.” He kissed him again. “Just remember that I’m not going anywhere.”

Alone on the hill, there were no prying eyes. No obligations to fill, no need to hide. For that moment, they could be themselves. For that moment, everything was perfect. 


	15. Please Get Better Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a general 7k sickfic. The varigo is implied to be burning. Varian is pining. That's pretty much it.  
> I wanted to write more of Olivia because she's great and I love her.

It started out as a cough. A long, wet, cough.

Olivia squeaked in concern, placing a tiny paw on Hugo’s arm as he leaned on the table heavily. 

“I’m okay Liv.” He smiled and pet her little head. “It’s just a cough.”

The mouse was skeptical. She’d seen Hugo get sick. It always started with a cough.

_______

A day later he wasn’t waking up.

Olivia woke with the sun, stretching, her cogs and gears whirring. She padded over to her boy, gently nuzzling his face to wake him up as she always did. But this time he didn’t stir.

Alarmed, Olivia pawed at his face. Still no reaction. Now she was starting to panic. She squeaked with distress, pawing more urgently at his face. Only now did she realize that his skin was cold and clammy, forehead beaded with sweat, and his breathing was labored.

She climbed onto his cheek, tugging at a few strands of his hair in an attempt to wake him. Hugo made a small whimpering noise but otherwise didn’t stir.

Olivia debated on whether or not to get Varian, or Nuru, or… or  _ anyone.  _ Everytime Hugo got sick he almost died. But she didn’t want to leave him alone. 

Olivia pulled on his hair again.

Hugo still didn’t stir.

If she could cry she would have.

Ultimately Olivia decided to get help when she heard the others shuffling about outside. She scampered out of the tent, seeing Varian getting started on breakfast. The mechanical mouse ran up to him, desperately pulling on his pant leg to get his attention.

Varian looked down at her in confusion. “Olivia, what-”

She squeaked loudly, anxiously, pulling on his pant leg again. She ran around in a circle and then a little ways to Hugo’s tent.

Varian soon figured she wanted him to follow her.

He walked towards Hugo’s tent as Olivia scampered ahead. Varian lifted the flap to see Hugo still sleeping. He would’ve been annoyed if there wasn’t something so obviously wrong.

Gently he kneeled down and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. When Hugo didn’t stir he started to get worried. 

“Hugo?” Varian prodded gently, moving his hand up to brush Hugo’s hair away. He pulled back in shock when he felt how warm his forehead was. Shakily he placed the back of his hand to Hugo’s forehead, concern and fear settling in his gut at how high of a fever he was running. “That’s not good.” He whispered, only now taking in the blond’s shivering and labored breathing.

Next to him, Olivia squeaked with worry and panic. Varian didn’t blame her.

Slowly he stood and exited the tent, seeing Nuru getting up.

She looked at him curiously. “What were you doing in  _ Hugo’s  _ tent?”

Varian fought down a blush at her insinuation. “Nuru, Hugo is sick.”

Her teasing smile faltered. “How bad is he?”

Varian sucked in a breath. “Really bad. He wouldn’t even wake up and Olivia is really worried.”

Nuru nodded slowly and started walking to the cart to get the medicine they carried. “How high is his fever?”

Varian fiddled with his fingers anxiously as he followed her.  _ “High.”  _ He fought down his panic. “Nuru, he’s  _ really  _ sick. We may be here a few days.”

Nuru suppressed a groan of frustration. Of course Hugo would get sick the day they were to leave for the trial. “What did he even do to get this sick?”

Varian shrugged. “I don’t know but I think we should hurry.”

_______

About an hour later Yong woke up to find Nuru and Varian speaking in hushed tones inside Hugo’s tent. He made his way over in curiosity to find Varian running his hands through Hugo’s hair and Nuru holding his hand. Olivia was curled up on his chest, watching him anxiously. All three looked worried and Hugo looked awful.

“Is he okay?” Yong asked, maybe a bit too loudly. However they didn’t shush him as he stepped into the tent.

“No… no, he isn’t.” Varian spoke truthfully. “He’s sick.”

“Oh.” Yong tapped his fingers nervously on his leg, trying not to let his fear show. Usually when people got sick… they died. Yong didn’t want Hugo to die. He didn’t want to lose another family to a sickness. “Is he going to be okay?”

Varian looked down at Hugo’s much too pale face, eyes written with concern and fear. “I hope so.”

They all hoped so.

For the rest of the day, and the next four days to come, they took turns checking in on him, making sure he was comfortable, and in general taking care of their blond smart-alec.

And Olivia never left his side.

She wouldn’t admit this, but she was glad her boy finally had people who would take care of him when he was sick. She’d spent so many years fearing for his life when he got sick with no way to truly take care of him. Now, the little mouse exhaustedly curled up on Hugo’s chest, cherishing every rise and fall of his chest, and every beat of his heart.


	16. So...Aliens, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; Varian is an alien and he teaches Hugo to fly his ship.
> 
> ngl I created a whole plot around this and I'm probably never gonna write more of this azxcvhytrew

Of all things, Hugo wasn’t expecting to be abducted by an alien. Now, the alien was cute, don’t get him wrong. As a matter of fact it looked almost human, but there were just the subtlest of differences that you wouldn’t notice unless you were paying very close attention.

There was the slightest, bright, luminous, almost ethereal sheen to the alien’s skin, giving it a heavenly glow. It’s pitch black hair only had a shock of bright blue going through it. The freckles dusting it’s cheeks were arranged in a way that looked almost like constellations. And it’s eyes… Hugo had never seen a color more beautiful. The beautiful moon blues were almost unearthly, the way they sparkled and shone under the bar lights. They were even more breathtaking outside, underneath the glow of the moon.

Hugo had met who he assumed to be a normal person at a bar that night. They’d talked and laughed and seemed to be warming up to eachother. The blond had been delighted when halfway through the night the boy had grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, behind the bar. The teen seemed no older than him, maybe nineteen at the oldest. Hugo himself was twenty and had no problems with making out with a beautiful stranger in the alley behind a bar well past midnight. And as the boy drew closer to him, a beautiful yet intriguing smile on his face, hands on his hips as he pushed Hugo against the wall, he leaned close and tenderly kissed him. Hugo was immediately addicted to this feeling. Sure he’d kissed plenty of people before but this was somehow different, it felt genuine, passionate even in its softness. 

But he pulled away all too soon and Hugo felt a wooziness come over him. Confusion settled in as the boy in front of him dropped his happy facade and a more pained, even scared expression took the place of his smile. He cupped Hugo’s cheeks as the world blurred away.

“I need your help.” He whispered and his shining blue eyes were the last things Hugo saw before he blacked out.

_______

When he woke the first thing he noticed was the blinding white walls of an over-sterile medbay. Groggy and dazed, he sat up, looking around in confusion. What happened to him? The last thing he remembered was… that cute boy kissing him, then he passed out. Where was he? Did the other teen bring him to the hospital?

A door sliding open to his right caught his attention and the boy walked in, dressed very differently from earlier. He’d traded his vest and black jeans for a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants that pooled around his bare feet. Hugo would’ve been pissed at the boy for apparently kidnapping him if he didn’t look so cute like that.

Hugo noticed that he was also wearing something very similar and his cheeks flushed at the thought that this very cute stranger had supposedly changed his clothes for him.

Cutie smiled softly at him and now under the bright fluorescent lights, his eyes  _ definitely  _ seemed to be glowing.

“Are you okay?” He asked walking closer to the hospital bed Hugo was seated on. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Hugo stared at him for a few seconds in absolute and utter confusion. “Uh… n-no. No, I’m fine.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and his smile grew a bit more. “That’s good.” He laughed nervously. “I was scared I had. I-I can’t control it that well.”

“Control… control what?” Hugo was intrigued now. 

Cutie blushed and cleared his throat. “N-never mind.” He ran a hand through his hair and Hugo watched, completely mesmerized by the action. “Let’s get you some food.”

______

They walked down the halls, the cute stranger leading the way. Their bare feet padded across the metal halls and Hugo had a sneaking suspicion of where exactly they were.

One glance out the windows told him he was right.

Hugo stopped in shock, gaping at the millions of stars scattered throughout the sky, twinkling back at him. “We’re… we’re in  _ space.” _

Cutie turned around and seemed almost apologetic. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how else to get you on board.”

Hugo tore his eyes away from the beauty outside the window to look at the beauty inside the ship. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I couldn't exactly go up to you and say, ‘hey I’m an alien and I need your help to save my planet’, now could I?” 

Hugo stared at him some more, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was in a spaceship, in space, and he’d been abducted by a  _ very  _ cute and  _ very  _ sassy alien. “No… I-I guess you couldn’t have.”

He gave the blond an adorable smile and kept walking. “By the way I never got your name.”

Hugo jogged for a moment to catch up. “Well you never asked and usually I prefer to be on a first name basis  _ before  _ I get abducted by a cute alien.”

He laughed and oh  _ lord  _ was it the most beautiful laugh Hugo had ever heard in all his life.

“So?” He prodded once more, giving Hugo a glance over his shoulder.

“Hugo. My name is Hugo.”

Another smile and Hugo felt like he would melt soon from that soft and warm expression in his blue eyes. 

“Mine’s Varian.”

_______________________________________________

After getting some food, Varian led him to the cock-pit and Hugo was rather impressed with the engineering.

Varian took a seat in the captain’s chair and Hugo watched him with fascination. Anybody else would’ve said he looked lovestruck but Hugo would deny that.

He watched Varian cruise the ship with skill and practiced precision. A few minutes went by of this silence and Varian never took his eyes off the stars.

“What did you say you couldn’t control?” Hugo blurted out suddenly.

Varian went rigid. “Uh- I… I-” he sighed. “My…  _ species  _ can do things to people when we kiss them.” He chewed his lip anxiously. “We can give them false emotions, bend them to our will… make them pass out.”

“Oh.”

Varian looked up at him. “I won’t do any of that to you.”

Hugo smiled cheekily. “Except for the alley?”

Varian giggled. “Right, except for the alley.”

Hugo let the silence grow for a moment before he spoke again. “Why do you need my help?”

Varian sighed again. “My planet is dying. We’ve been…  _ monitoring  _ earth for a while, looking for someone to help.”

“So why me?”

Varian tightened his grip on the steering for a split second before he relaxed again. “Because you’re different. You’re  _ special.”  _ He looked up at him. “I know you can help us.”

“What if I can’t?”

Varian looked back at the stars. “Then I don’t know.” He whispered.

Hugo wanted so desperately to wipe his tears away, comfort him, distract him,  _ anything. _

“Why don’t you teach me to steer?” He asked, smiling.

Varian looked at him with shock before smiling too. “Okay.”

He got up and let Hugo in his place. Gently he guided Hugo’s hands to the steering and Hugo felt warmth spread up his chest and butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s a little bit testy, so don’t go too far to the left or right.” Varian’s voice was low and right next to his ear. His hands were still over Hugo’s. “That’s perfect.”

Hugo could tell he was blushing but he ignored it. “It feels nice.” He heard Varian’s breath hitch and he quickly corrected himself. “The ship! I mean the ship!”

Varian laughed, sliding his hands up Hugo’s arms and resting them on his chest. Stars, why did this feel so natural, so  _ right? _

“Don’t get flustered over me.” Varian teased. “I saw you shamelessly flirting with everything in that bar that moved.”

“That was different.” Hugo said, finally getting a feel for how the ship moved. “I don’t usually plan on getting to know the people I flirt with, and usually nothing goes further than-” he stopped himself, unsure if Varian knew about most human customs, like one-night stands.

“Further than a one-night stand?” Varian asked. “Yeah, I know.” His fingers dug a bit into Hugo’s shirt. “Then what makes me so different?”

Hugo snorted. “What doesn’t? You fascinate me, Varian. You’re smart, and gorgeous, and so…  _ new.  _ I like new.” 

“So… not many smart and gorgeous humans on earth, I take it?”

Hugo shrugged. “That’s not what I meant. I felt drawn to you. And when you kissed me? It felt so different. It was… it felt  _ right.” _

Varian slowly uncurled his fingers. “Don’t say that. What you felt? That wasn’t some sort of ‘love at first sight’, that was me. I told you I can’t control it.”

“And what if you’re wrong?” Hugo looked at him. “I still want to kiss you, Varian.”

Varian’s cheeks flushed. “No you don’t.”

Hugo stood, gently cupping Varian’s cheek. “Kiss me now, then. Don’t use your power, just kiss me.”

Varian still looked unsure. “And what if you’re wrong?”

Hugo leaned forward. “I’m not.” His lips brushed against Varian’s. “What do you say, Baby Blue?”

Varian leaned up, his breath mixing with Hugo’s. “I want you to kiss me too.”

Without another word, their lips met in a much deeper kiss than the first time. Immediately Hugo felt it again. That genuine passion that made him want to deepen it, so he did. He held Varian closer against him, taking in how it felt, why Varian’s lips against his felt so different than any other time he’d kissed someone. Whatever this was, Hugo didn’t want it to stop.


	17. The Start of Our Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Varian make a life changing decision.

“That’s the last of it.” Eugene huffed as he helped Varian place down the box. “You good?”

Varian nodded, wiping the sweat off his brow. “Yeah. Thanks for helping us move in, Eugene.”

His brother nodded, ruffling his hair. “This is a big step Goggles. I’d ask if you’re sure but I’ve already asked that alot.”

Varian laughed. “Trust me, I’m sure.”

Eugene nodded and looked around the living room of Varian and Hugo’s new house. It was small but not cramped and definitely cozy. It was perfect for a couple who was just starting out. “Varian, listen. I just want you to be prepared for how much harder this is going to get. I know one reason you moved out was because of Nigel, but sharing a room is one thing. Being unmarried and moving in together is completely different. The rumors are only going to grow.”

Varian looked around his new home, a calm and serene sense washing over him. “I know a thing or two about rumors.” He smiled at his brother. “We can handle this.”

“I know you can.” He pulled Varian in for a bone-crushing hug. “I’m proud of you, Varian.”

Varian smiled, squeezing his brother tight. “Thank you.”

___

Quirin watched his son’s boyfriend talking to Rapunzel as the princess painted the chicken coop. While he was rather fond of Hugo he’d been apprehensive when Varian said he wanted to move in with the boy. It wasn’t that Quirin mistrusted Hugo, no that wasn’t it at all. He knew Hugo was gentle and loving with Varian. No, what made him apprehensive towards this was that for one, they weren’t married. He knew they’d been sharing a room at the castle but that was completely different to living together. And the other reason for his disquiet was that he didn’t want to see his son grow up. Of course he knew it was inevitable but it all seemed to be happening too fast for his liking. Varian was almost twenty-one and here he was, already having accomplished so many things. Quirin felt as if the time had gone by much too quickly.

He sighed just as Varian and Eugene were exiting the house.

“You okay Dad?” Varian looked at him with mild concern.

“Yes, son. I’m fine.” He smiled. “Just thinking.”

Varian nodded and looked over at Hugo and Rapunzel, a smile coming to his face as he took everything in. “Wow… this is really happening.”

Eugene nudged his shoulder. “Well kid, think you’re ready to be on your own.”

Varian nodded, his smiling growing. “More than ready.”

Eugene gave him a side hug as Hugo and Rapunzel were making their way over. “Well, we’ll let you two get settled.” He took Rapunzel’s hand and the princess smiled at them.

“Have fun!” She called as she and Eugene walked away.

“But not  _ too much  _ fun.” Eugene teased and then they were out of sight.

Varian rolled his eyes at his brother and then turned to his dad with a smile. “Thanks for helping, dad. We can take it from here.”

Quirin nodded and hugged his son. “I love you, Varian.” He smiled at Hugo. “I’ll leave you two to get settled in.”

With that he left them alone.

The two watched Varian’s father until he disappeared around the dirt path. As soon as he was out of sight Hugo pulled Varian into him, kissing him immediately.

Varian let out a small noise of surprise but soon melted into it, pressing closer with a small moan of delight. Hugo pulled Varian even closer to him, hands on his lower back as he pressed in deeper with a quiet moan of his own. They kissed for only a few minutes but they enjoyed every second.

They parted slowly, both smiling.

Varian hummed with delight, rubbing Hugo’s biceps as he started to pull away. “Come on, we’ve got alot of unpacking to do.” 

Hugo groaned as Varian pulled him into the house. “Can’t we take a few minutes? Please?”

Varian laughed and kicked the door shut. “No. Your idea of a few minutes is making out with me on the couch for five hours.”

Hugo huffed, tugging Varian towards him again. “But do we have to unpack everything right now?” He backed Varian against the wall, letting his breath fan across Varian’s neck as he trailed his lips along the soft skin teasingly. “Wouldn’t you rather take a break?”

Varian bit his lip to try and ground himself. Hugo knew all too well how to get to him and Varian was determined not to let him win.

“Wouldn’t you rather get all of it done now?”

Hugo hummed and Varian couldn’t ignore how Hugo’s body pressed against his. “Not really…”

“Then-then what would you rather be doing?” Now he  _ really  _ couldn’t ignore the knee pushing between his legs and the lips teasing at his sweet spot. He let out a light gasp, Hugo’s breathy laugh not helping.

“You know  _ exactly  _ what I’d rather be doing.” He somehow managed to get closer, starting to press fleeting kisses down Varian’s neck.

Varian gave in, sighing as he tilted his head back slightly. “You’re very persuasive.” Hugo laughed again, trading the fleeting kisses for deeper ones that were definitely going to leave some marks.

They both knew they weren’t going to get anything done now, but they supposed it didn’t matter. After all, they had all the time in the world, and this was the start of their forever.


	18. I Love Every Inch Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... here are some somfts based on one of my favorite headcanons.
> 
> Hugo, when he was a smol bean, would steal from places to survive and sometimes he would get caught. The IK/Bayangor had harsh punishments for thieves and this inluded whippings. So, Hugo has had that particular punishment atleast three or four times before coming into Donella's care and I just want the bois being somft and kissing eachother's scars.

“How about this one?” Varian asked softly, running his fingers over a jagged scar on Hugo’s arm. “How did you get that one?”

Hugo studied his boyfriend’s face for another moment before answering. “Lab explosion. I was fourteen.”

Varian nodded and placed a kiss on the scarred skin, trailing his lips down the length of the scar softly. “Still can’t escape those, can you?” He teased, pecking Hugo’s lips.

Hugo smiled and kissed Varian’s forehead. “Nope. Not with you.”

They both laughed as their lips connected again and Varian felt a tiny thrill when Hugo’s hand snaked around his waist, hand loosely holding him close on his lower back. Varian slid his arms around Hugo’s neck, pulling himself closer to the blond. Hugo smiled against his lips and held him closer, their bare chests bumping together, the skin on skin contact making the kiss better.

They parted slowly, both smiling softly. Varian grinned and buried his hands into Hugo’s loose hair.

“I love you.” He whispered softly and Hugo’s smile grew.

“I love you too, mon amour.” Hugo pecked Varian’s lips once more and then his cheek. “You mean everything to me.”

Varian blushed but his smile never wavered. “How did I end up with someone so perfect?” He whispered, tracing his fingers over Hugo’s jaw gently.

Hugo laughed, kissing Varian’s fingers. “You’re cute.”

Varian rolled his eyes good-naturedly and kissed Hugo’s forehead. “So are you.” He removed himself from Hugo’s hold and slipped off the bed.

Hugo chuckled to himself and turned slightly, his back now to Varian. In his bliss he’d forgotten the set of scars he’d been trying to hide from his boyfriend. He heard Varian gasp.

“Hugo?” In a flash Varian was behind him, hand brushing against his back and Hugo stiffened. “Hugo what are these?”

Hugo was frozen, unable to say anything as Varian’s fingers traced the criss-crossed mesh of scars on his back.

“Baby…” his voice was sorrowful, sad. “Are these…?”

Hugo sucked in a breath. “Yes…”

Varian continued to run his hand over Hugo’s scarred back. “Why?”

Hugo, looked down at the bed, hand picking at the blankets. “Punishment. For stealing.”

Varian stopped. “Donella?”

Hugo quickly shook his head. “No. This was before she took me in.”

Varian had gone back to caressing his fingers over the thin scars. “Oh, Hugo…” his voice had gotten a little shakier, like he was holding back tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Hugo managed a strained laugh, tempted to turn towards Varian but he didn’t want to see his face. “It’s not your fault, colibri. Bayangor isn’t exactly the best kingdom.”

Varian was still for a moment before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to one of the scars that started at Hugo’s upper back. Hugo stiffened and his breath caught in his throat.

“Meine Liebe, ich denke nicht weniger von dir für diese. Ich schätze jeden einzelnen Teil von dir, Narben und alles.” He whispered, pressing his lips to every scar he could reach, eventually bringing his lips back up and kissing the nape of Hugo’s neck. Hugo melted at the tenderness of Varian’s actions and was reminded of exactly why he loved Varian. “My darling love,” he wrapped his arms around Hugo’s midsection and cuddled against him. “Please never doubt how much I love you.”

Hugo turned his head towards Varian, tears pricking at his eyes. “Stars above, Varian. I love you.”

Varian grinned and nuzzled his nose against Hugo’s cheek. “And I could never tell you how much I love you. There are no words to describe it, Hugo.” He gently kissed the blond’s freckled cheek. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I swear that for as long as I’m alive, I will do everything I can to make sure nobody ever hurts you like this again.”

Hugo laughed tearily and leaned into Varian’s warmth. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Varian smiled. “I love you, String Bean.”

Hugo laughed again. “I love you too, Shortstack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the german cause I loves german Varian: “My love, I think no less of you for these. I cherish every single part of you, scars and all.”
> 
> and I also love french Hugo and these are the hills I will die on.
> 
> French translations:  
> mon amour = my love  
> colibri = hummingbird


	19. A Little Bit Of Attempted Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Hugo couldn’t deny that Varian had been acting strange all week. He’d been disappearing at random times of the day and not be back for hours, he would lock himself in the lab and refuse to let anyone come in, he’d been acting rather crabby to everyone and yelling alot. Overall he was just being suspicious.

Now it was well past midnight but the party Rapunzel had thrown was still going strong.

Hugo watched with disinterest from the sidelines. He didn’t exactly want to participate, or even be here, but Varian insisted on staying.

His thoughts were interrupted when Varian glided up to him, extending his hand with a charming smile perched on his lips.

“Care to dance?”

Hugo stared at him with shock for all but a few seconds before he too smiled and took Varian’s hand. “Anything for you, mon chéri.”

Varian smiled and pulled Hugo onto the dance floor, guiding him close, hands gripping his waist tightly. “We should do this more often.”

Hugo nodded with a slightly strained smile, unable to ignore Varian’s death grip on him. “We should.”

Varian hummed, an airy grin gracing his features, and Hugo would have thought this to be a perfect night if it weren’t for the way Varian’s eyes glinted with murderous intent. He caught Hugo’s eye and smiled sweetly. “Are you okay?”

Hugo nodded but knew his anxiety was clear on his face.

Varian’s smile fell away to a sad and worried expression. But it was fake. Hugo could tell. “Are you sure?”

Hugo glanced nervously around the ballroom to see they’d danced to the center. “Varian-”

Varian stopped dancing, still holding Hugo tightly. “Is something wrong?” His face now held no expression, just blank emptiness.

Hugo was aware of how the music droned on and how the other dancers swirled right past them. “Varian you’re scaring me.”

“I am?” He asked almost innocently as he drew Hugo closer yet, one hand secured on Hugo’s lower back and the other reaching behind him.

“Varian-” Hugo tried again to voice his objection, to tell Varian how uncomfortable and  _ frightened  _ he was, but Varian cut him off by pressing his lips roughly to Hugo’s. Hugo tried to pull back but Varian’s grip was like iron and he couldn’t escape.

When Varian pulled away, instantly there was a sharp pain in Hugo’s gut and he gasped, clutching onto Varian like a lifeline despite himself.

“Perfect night for a dance, yes?” Varian whispered in his ear, twisting the dagger and shoving it further into Hugo’s stomach and the blond wasn’t able to cry out, only clutch his boyfriend’s vest in shock.

The interaction was going unnoticed by everyone else as Hugo stumbled forward and Varian kept him upright.

“Too bad this will be your last one.” And with that Varian yanked the dagger back and pushed Hugo away, watching him stumble and collapse from the blood loss.

Hugo pressed a hand to his wound as he lay on the cold marble floor, coughing up blood as the garbled screams of the guests echoed around him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Varian stumbling, clutching his head, and then turning towards him, grief-stricken horror now lacing his eyes as he let out a guttural scream that went unheard to Hugo’s ears.

**_______________________________**

Eugene stared with horror as Varian violently shoved Hugo into the crowd, a bloody dagger in his hand. Hugo landed on the ground and Eugene already knew what had happened.

He ran through the screaming crowd, seeing Varian suddenly stumble, obviously disoriented, look at Hugo with absolute horror, and then scream as if he’d just realized what he’d done.

The dagger clattered to the ground as Varian was seized, held back on either side by Pete and Stan. This didn’t stop him from fighting their grips and screaming incoherently, sobs racking his body as tears streamed down his cheeks and he went into hysterics.

Nuru was watching from a farther spot in the room, hand covering her mouth, gold eyes wide with disbelief and horror. Yong was much the same.

Eugene skidded to a stop next to Hugo, falling to his knees as he turned the teen onto his back, pressing a hand to his wound to stop the blood flow. The blond was deathly pale as he took in short, rattling breaths. And Eugene, annoying though Hugo was, did  _ not  _ want to see the kid die.

“What did you do!?” Nuru demanded, marching over, angry and scared and horrified.

Varian didn’t answer her, continuing to sob violently, drooping so that Pete and Stan had to let go of his arms so he fell to his knees. He curled in on himself, continuing to scream and wail, face red and dripping with tears.

_ “Varian!”  _ Nuru knelt in front of him, shaking his shoulders but he refused to look at her. “Varian, answer me!  _ Why?” _

“Because I told him to.” A new voice said. Boots thumped along the marble floor in the now mostly empty ballroom.

Nuru looked up, seeing a tall man with a beard and atrocious man bun. “You… you  _ told  _ him to?” Her voice was barely heard over Varian’s sobs.

He nodded, looking quite pleased with himself. He strolled over to the two teens, Nuru scrambling back as he gently pet Varian’s hair. “That’s enough now, Varian.”

Abruptly, Varian’s crying and screaming stopped and he went completely still.

“Who are you?” Nuru asked shakily, unsure she wanted to know.

_ “Andrew.”  _ Eugene growled, not daring to move in fear of losing the blond teen next to him.

Andrew smiled at him. “Hello Fitzherbert.”

Nuru looked between the two. “W-what did you do to him?”

Andrew shrugged, fishing a wand shaped stick out of his pocket. “Just an old but improved trick.” He waved it in the air, catching Eugene’s glare with a sinister smile. “You remember this? Well, I modified it with a bit of magic from Bayangor. Now, I have full mental control over Varian and he had one very specific mission.”

Nuru’s eyes widened. “To kill Hugo.”

Andrew nodded. “Precisely.” He smiled down at the black-haired boy. “Having Varian kill the love of his life seemed a suitable enough punishment.”

Yong watched carefully, quietly, calculating everything and waiting to strike. If he could break the wand, maybe that would break the spell. Thus far, he’d gone unnoticed by Andrew and he’d like to keep it that way.

Nuru’s horror melted into a glare. “You’re  _ sick.” _

“Maybe.” Andrew shrugged. “But I’d do just about anything to make Varian suffer.”

**_______________________________**

As Andrew taunted everyone and Hugo bled out on the floor, Yong crept quietly along the edges of the ballroom, hand reaching into his pocket to retrieve the goo ball Varian had given to him.

He still went unnoticed. Good.

He waited a few seconds before charging and throwing it at Andrew’s feet. The man was caught off guard and was quickly stuck in place.

Nuru sprung into action and snatched the wand from Andrew’s grip. “Varian!” She knelt next to him again. “Varian snap out of it!”

No reaction.

Andrew laughed. “Are you stupid? He only responds to  _ me.” _

Yong ran over to his friends and took the wand, quickly snapping it in half like a twig.

A few seconds ticked by and nothing happened. Then, Varian gasped, eyes coming back into focus. He looked disoriented for a few seconds before his gaze landed on Hugo and he barely contained another scream.

He scrambled over to his boyfriend. “No! No, no, no!” He replaced Eugene’s hand over Hugo’s wound, gently cradling the blond’s head. “Hugo!”

Eugene wasted no time in shooting up and running off to get help.

Nuru went over to Varian to help and comfort him as he started to cry again and Yong glared at Andrew.

“Beaten by a couple of kids.” He tilted his head to the side. “How does that feel?”

Yong almost smiled at Andrew’s obvious rage. Almost.

Eugene quickly came back with the court physician and they knew Hugo would be all right.

Andrew, however. Andrew was going to be locked up again, hopefully for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	20. Life After Happily Ever-After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some bois fluff

It was a quiet night, calm and peaceful. Varian and Hugo were sitting on their bed, enjoying the quiet as they read their books. Varian glanced up at Hugo to see he’d been looking at him.

“What?” Varian asked with a smile.

Hugo shrugged and turned his attention back to his book, lips quirking up into a smile. “Nothing, you’re just cute.” He looked back at Varian, pure mischief in his eyes. “And you have something on your face.”

Varian furrowed his brows. “What?”

Hugo flicked him in the forehead. “Oh nevermind I got it.” He cackled and looked back at his book, a grin on his face.

Varian scoffed, hitting him in the face with a pillow. “Jerk.”

Hugo retaliated by doing the same. “Brat.”

Varian discarded his book, hitting him again. “Smug-faced rat.”

Hugo tossed his book to the side, wacking Varian in the face with his pillow once more. “Know-it-all.”

Varian laughed, shoving his pillow into Hugo’s face, trying to keep him away but the blond was not deterred. “Stringbean.”

Hugo laughed too, pushing Varian back onto the bed and climbing on top of him, repeatedly hitting him with the pillow. “Shortstack.”

Varian shrieked in laughter, catching Hugo’s wrists to stop the attacks. “Dummy.”

Hugo laughed again, fighting Varian off as the younger tried to turn the tables. “Troublemaker.”

Varian managed to flip him over and was now the one on top. He once again shoved his pillow into Hugo’s face, the blond laughing as he tried to remove it. “Bane of my existence.”

Hugo giggled as Varian pressed the pillow harder against his face. “Light of my life.”

Varian laughed, removing the pillow and looking into Hugo’s eyes with playful mirth. “Oh so breaking out the affectionate nicknames now?”

Hugo laughed, holding onto Varian’s wrists so he wouldn’t try to suffocate him again. “You knew it would get there eventually.”

“Mhm,” Varian hummed, a smile playing at his lips. He pried his wrists out of Hugo’s grip and smacked him with the pillow again. “I’m not giving up that easily.”

He scrambled off the bed before Hugo could grab him. They found themselves standing on opposite sides of the bed, having a playful standoff. They chased eachother around the bed a few times before Hugo caught Varian who squealed loudly.

They both descended into fits of giggles as Hugo blew raspberry’s against Varian’s neck and tickled his sides, making the younger squeal and laugh in delight. They calmed down soon, simply holding eachother close, leaning their foreheads together. They were still laughing a little, breaths heavy from chasing eachother. 

“You’re still a jerk.” Varian insisted, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s neck.

Hugo smiled, rubbing his nose affectionately against Varian’s as he wound his arms around Varian’s waist. “And you’re still a brat.”

They held eachother for a moment longer before their lips slotted together. Varian sighed softly, cupping the back of Hugo’s neck gently, fingers grazing against his undercut. Hugo ran his hand up Varian’s back slowly to bring him closer, letting out a soft moan as the kiss went a little deeper.

Three years ago neither of them had hoped or dreamed they’d have this. To be able to hold eachother the way they were doing now, to be able to mess with eachother the way they’d been doing minutes before. They never thought they’d have a happy ending like this, to love and be loved so deeply and intimately. But now, as they moved their lips together in a kiss that had started with a pillow fight, they knew the other boy would be there no matter what. Because for all they’ve been through, all the mistakes they made and the people they hurt, they were getting through it together. This was their life after happily ever-after.

“I think I want to get back to that book now.” Varian whispered, breaking the kiss.

Hugo huffed a laugh, pulling Varian closer and holding him tighter. “Like I’m going to let that happen. You’re not done kissing me.”

Varian smiled and kissed him again. “I suppose I could let you hold me hostage for a little while longer.” He laughed as Hugo caught his lips again. 

Varian never did get back to that book.


End file.
